


Relieving Tension

by QueenMedb



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Omorashi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, i'm sorry mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:59:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9497126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMedb/pseuds/QueenMedb
Summary: Gilgamesh drank a little too much wine





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a fic in 5 years but here we go

Nearly every night in Kirei Kotomine’s office was similar. Gilgamesh rambling on about pleasure, and drinking a heavy amount of wine. Kirei drank a more modest amount of wine, and listened to Gilgamesh’s rambles, adding a few points here and there.

Just like any other night, Gilgamesh was drinking his wine with great enthusiasm. The two of them had already made it through one and a half bottles, at least one of the bottles being solely finished by Gilgamesh himself.

Kirei loosened the collar of his shirt. He could feel the effects of the alcohol hitting him. It took quite a bit for him to be affected by the liquor, but still he decided it would be best for himself if he decided to stop drinking for the night.

Gilgamesh, on the other hand, looked as if he were just getting started.

He had gotten up to grab another bottle from Kirei’s collection and on his return, he sat down right next to the priest. He uncorked the bottle, filled another glass for him and Kirei, and the discussion continued.

And it did so until the early hours of the morning.

Gilgamesh was leaning against him slightly, drowsing off, belly full of wine. Kirei was about to get up and head off to bed himself when a groggy Gilgamesh called to him.

“Priest. It seems I need to make use of your washroom. Carry me there.” He sat up and stared intensely at him.

“You know where it is, you can make your way there yourself.”

“I demand for you to carry me there, Kotomine.”

“You’ve walked there before. Do it again.”

“I… I can’t,”

“You can’t?”

“I need to make use of the washroom, Kotomine.” He spoke through gritted teeth. It seemed that the Godking had drunk so much that the state of his bladder had made him immobile.

Kirei stood there for a second. He could always just watch him suffering there, that would always be entertaining. Or he could help him, a boring but better option for him in the long run.  
With a sigh, he moved to lift Gilgamesh. In doing so, he brushed up against his stomach, and he heard a gasp from the individual next to him.

“Be careful,” The blonde spat at him. Apparently his bladder was sensitive. This made something inside the priest stir.

He placed a hand against the other’s abdomen and rubbed it in slow circles.

“What do you think you are doing? Carry me now!” Gilgamesh spoke through gritted teeth.

Kirei ignored him. Instead, he chose to press down lightly on his bladder. The king gasped. The king gasped loudly. Kirei smirked and slowly began to add more pressure. He felt the swell of his abdomen beneath his touch, and how hard and full it was. But that feeling wasn’t why he was doing it.

He was doing it to watch the sweating, gasping, wriggling blonde trying to cope with the feeling of a full bladder being held down.

Gilgamesh was panting. The feeling of his bladder being pressed on was so intense, so painful, yet so good at the same time. The waves of pain mixed with pleasure wracked through him, making his fingers reach out to the priest in front of him and making his toes curl tight.

He reached out and clutched onto Kirei’s shirt, pulling on it. “You… You…” He groaned, not able to complete full sentences with such an intense feeling.

Kirei let out a low chuckle. Seeing such a look on his face… It was riveting. He surveyed the other’s body, drinking in the sight of the pressured individual.

“What’s this?” Kirei moved the hand from his abdomen to cup Gilgamesh’s crotch, “Does this excite you? Are you aroused, King of Heroes?”

Gilgamesh nodded and let out a garbled response, bucking lightly into Kirei’s hand.

“And I thought you had to relive yourself.” Kirei chuckled and moved his other hand to press down on his stomach once more.

With one hand pressing into his stomach, and another cupping and massaging his dick through his pants, Gilgamesh felt as though he were on another planet. The pleasure and pain was too intense.

“I’m going to burst,” Gilgamesh gasped out. Kirei took this as an opportunity to move the king into his lap so he had a better angle to work with. Gilgamesh immediately leaned all the way back against Kirei, head lolling back to look up at the ceiling.

The priest leaned his head down and kissed at the place where the neck met his shoulder. He kissed him roughly and bit down, causing the king to gasp more.

The blonde was wiggling, hands grabbing at whatever they could. He was doing anything he could to keep from releasing. The wretched priest wasn’t making that at all easy for him.

Kirei unzipped Gilgamesh’s pants and pulled his dick out from them. He began to stroke it, jacking Gilgamesh off in time with the kisses he laid on his neck.

By now, Gilgamesh was right on the edge of completion. With a finally cry he came onto Kirei’s hand. He laid there for a moment, panting before swallowing and pulling his head away from the priest’s mouth.

“Bring me to a washroom NOW Kotomine.” He demanded, “I will not have you humiliate me further. Carry me, or you will face my wrath!”

Kirei let out a low chuckle and lifted Gilgamesh in his arms. He carried him off to the washroom, to let him relieve his bladder. He opened the door to the room, lifted the blonde to the washtub and dropped him in.

“Make sure to keep the washroom clean after yourself.” He spoke before turning around, and leaving the Godking to himself.


End file.
